An antenna can have properties that affect the overall performance of a body area network system or a component of such a system. For instance, wearable sensors' performance in communication of data can be affected by the antenna of that sensor used for transmission of data to one or more other devices. It can often be difficult to design an antenna to meet certain design constraints that can be associated with a person wearing such a device or having such a device in close proximity to a person's body. For instance, unreliable wireless links can result due to a person's body motion affecting the antenna's performance. As another example, a transmission null can occur due to an antenna being designed to be linearly polarized and causing a complete polarization mismatch which will degrade the reliability of a wireless radio frequency link.